warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? ---- /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay "Richtofen-why did you wipe Fluss' memory?" Cloudkit squeaked. Richtofen jumped in startlement. "Oh, hi. Sorry. Fine, I'll tell you guys." Richtofen growled. "First off, I did it because I was about to teleport avay, and I didn't vant anyone to get suspicious, so I viped everyone's memory avay." Richtofen meowed. "Zhere. I said it." he snapped. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 10:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That was anti-climatic," Izaya meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 11:49, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vell, I erased everyone's memory of me zat day, so nobody vould get suspicious Maxis and Samantha were gone, and that I vanished as vell." Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 11:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shrugged. "It makes sense in context." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I had to escape, or zey'd kill me for attempting to murder Maxis." Richtofen admitted, sitting down. "And it's entirely my fault he and Samantha vanished..." he also admitted, shuffling his paws uncomfortably. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart licked Richtofen's cheek in comfort. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And I intentionally tried to control the world. Just once." Richtofen meowed, in a tiny, almost unhearable, voice. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart stopped abruptly. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:30, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When I was like 7 moons old, I almost had. And then Maxis torched me with a flamethrower and left me to die." Richtofen meowed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- A soft chuckle came from the shadows. Phoenixfeather whipped around to see Pridekit, the tomkit who had killed Blackspark. "Hello, Star Cats and other cats," the kit greeted, evil dripping in his voice. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I vas but a kit vith dreams zen, vith charcoal-black fur with red stripes." Richtofen sighed and padded over to his nest to sleep. Samantha pulled out her bag of tapes. "I stole these from the Der Riese Archives. I have ALL the videos of Richtofen growing up. And his evil outbursts. Wanna watch?" she mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 12:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Pridekit frowned. "If no one's going to notice me, fine," he hissed, stalking away. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha popped in a disk. "Get back to vork! Ve don't pay you to slack off!" Richtofen snapped to a young brown tom. "Right avay, sir!" the brown tom wailed, running off to go mix chemicals. "Zat's more like it." Richtofen mewed. "Assistant!" Maxis yowled. "Coming, Doctor!" Richtofen yowled in reply, running into a room full of test subjects. "You d*mn dirty Nazi!" Dempsey spat. "Is zis ze new replacement for ze one I broke? Time to get to vork!" Richtofen mewed fiendishly, eyes narrowed with an evil smile on. Fluss bounced around Maxis' paws, Samantha (who is a moon older than Fluss) picked her up. "Pops is busy, sis." Samantha meowed. Fluss pouted. Richtofen purred evilly as he smacked Dempsey across the back with a hard electric-powered stick, zapping the tom unconscious and making his back bleed. "Zhere. Zat is for ze insult." Richtofen mewed. The tape cut off here. "Ugh, the rest broke off! That was my favorite, too, of the Der Riese Archives. You can find just about anything in there, ya know!" Samantha mewed. "We can go back there tomorrow-" she cut off as she was the first one to fall asleep instantly by Richtofen's remedy. "Good...night............" she murmured in her sleep. Dempsey fell unconscious too, dropping to the floor. Takeo and Nikolai gayly fell atop eachother and then Richtofen padded in, seeing his friends and daughter asleep. "Vhat vas Samantha vatch-" He fell unconscious. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:25, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss also had watched "Vhy is everyone dropping to ze floor...?" She was confused 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's that remedy Richtofen made all of us drink to fall asleep!" Brackenpaw mewed, and fell quickly unconscious. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't drink it..." Fluss tipped her head "I don't think I did, I'm not sure" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zat vas Fluss as a kit, ze dreams are....................true...." Richtofen murmured in his sleep. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 14:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her ear "This is awkward..." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen woke up. "Now zat everyone is asleep-vait a sec, FLUSS!?" Richtofen whispered. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her whiskers "Hello" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:16, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Gah! I vas going to teleport everyone back to Der Riese, into ze special room I prepared. It's my masterpiece!" he mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 15:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Oh, oops" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:24, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I haven't drank that liquid," Ricepaw meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 16:34, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (When will Ricepaw and Edward become warriors? Or should Richtofen do the ceremony, considering he's a leader... What is Ricepaw's WN. NOTE: WN stands for "Warrior Name.") Richtofen teleported all the cats. "And don't tell anyone, Ricepaw, but I did ze remedy on purpose so zey vould not vake up till afternoon tomorrow. I faked drinking it." Richtofen mewed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:41, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Perhaps Richtofen could do it? Ricepaw's WN is Ricestorm) Ricepaw nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 20:48, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yeah, since he technically is one of the ONLY leaders around XD) "And zen tomorrow I could do ze varrior ceremony, I know it because I belonged to DuskClan long ago..." Edward perked his ears up, waking instantly (Richtofen: "WTF!?" XD). "Who's warrior ceremony?" Edward meowed quietly. "You and Ricepaw's, of course!" Richtofen whispered, eyes sparkling. Edward nearly jumped for joy. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 20:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw purred. "Finally!" ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 21:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen one-by-one dragged the unconscious bodies into the "Secret Room." Edward tried to take a peek but Richtofen shoved him out before there was even a GLIMPSE of it. "It's wunderbar, BUT YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED AS OF LOOKING UNTIL EVERYONE IS PLACED INSIDE!" Richtofen snapped, careful not to wake anyone. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw sat down, anticipating to be made into a warrior. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 22:04, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's tomorrow." Richtofen hissed. He wasn't frustrated with Ricepaw, just tired and cranky. "Lemme go take my sleeping pills. Hopefully Maxis and Sophia won't haunt my dreams again." he grumbled. "Whose Sophia? We know who Maxis is." Edward meowed. "Sophia is a b**** who was my ex-mate, dumped me for my brozzer, and apparently is ze mozzer of Fluss." Richtofen grumbled, half-asleep. -Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:14, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw shrugged and laid down. ♥Phoenixfeather: Grell is a butler and a Shinigami to die for!♥ 22:36, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen popped a sleeping pill in his mouth, drank some water, and swallowed. "Zhere. WARNING: I may pass out randomly." Richtofen meowed. Violetta Richtofen's one crazy scientist! 22:51, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay